Small Bleach Poems!
by xxxFanxxx30
Summary: poems  Read 'em if ya want


Gosh...second one! ^^ Hope you enjoy ^^

Italics are the poems. Regular are the bleach character it resebles...DISCLAIMER! THESE BLEACH CHARCTERS ARE NOT MINE! but the poems are ^^

* * *

Ulquiorra

_I am your bat _

_The depressed one _

_Is what they always say_

_Love is hard _

_For a bat like me_

_ For I can not see your love_

_How can I love?_  
_What is this heart you talk about?_  
_Do I have one?_

_Is this the physical heart?_  
_Emotion?_  
_What is emotion?_

_You keep me asking What is a heart?_  
_Will I find it if I rip open your chest?_

_I am filled with questions Yet I still do not understand Where?_  
_Where is your heart?_

Ichigo

_I must save you!_  
_Even if it costs my life So dont complain!_

_I want to save you _

_I love you Now behave,_

_ and get ready_

_Because I will save you!_

Grimmjow

_I need to break something _

_It is in my instinct _

_But I am not a cat_

_Do not call me a cat _

_I do not meow and purr_

_ I am not your fuzzy lil' pet_

_If you call me a cat_

_ You will be the object I break_

_ And that would be fun_

_So, call me a cat_

_ I dare you _

_Meooooow_

Aizen

_Yes, I betrayed you _

_What else would I do?_  
_Love you?_

_No_

_ I do not love_

_ I__ rule the world_

_I own espada _

_I rule over Hueco Mundo_

_ I rule over you_

_Now dont complain _

_You are apart of my plan _

_Since you were born_

_Now dont cry _

_You'll die soon_

_ So dont cry_

_It was all apart of my plan_

Byakuya

_They all worry about me_

_ Yes, of course im depressed_

_ Now leave me alone_

_I lost my wife_

_ But that was long ago _

_So leave me alone_

_If you dont _

_I have something special _

_For you Its called_

_Senbanzakura_

Izuru

_I am not afraid_

_ of anything _

_Except for you_

_My knees shake _

_Not on purpose_

_You just scare me_

_ Its the truth_

_I'll do my best to try _

_To try to not be afraid _

_But I cant help it_

_Raise your head_

_ Wabisuke_

Momo

_I do my best_

_ I promise I will _

_But_

_But I cant let him go_

_ What ever you say_

_ I'll still love him_

_Even if it kills me_

_ No bribing _

_No watermellon_

_I love him Aizen..._  
_Come back _

_please..._

Toshiro

_I am not a kid _

_I can promise you that_

_ But if you dont listen_

_I have a stupid liutenant _

_I scream at her_

_ For calling me a kid_

_If you do too _

_Prepare to have your ears blown off _

_For I Toshiro Hitsugaya _

_Lover of watermellon_

_ Am not a kid!_

Rangiku

_Drink drink drink_

_ Its all I ever do _

_Call my Taichou kid_

_Its very funny _

_To hear that kid scream _

_And Gin_

_When will you come back?_  
_Gin..._  
_Please come back_

_For you are gone..._  
_I miss you Gin..._

Tousen

_I am blind_

_ Yes _

_That is true_

_These espada_

_ they make fun of me _

_But wait_

_Wait til they are blind_

_ Dead Under my bankai_

_Just let them have their fun_

_ Because _

_They will all die_

Renji

_Those flowers_

_ They look familiar_

_ To when I joined the 6th squad_

_I love those pink petals _

_they flow around in the mornings_

_ Off my taichou's blossom trees_

_I wonder Where is my love?_  
_Where do I look?_

_I sometimes wonder Is she right in front of me?_  
_Or is she far away?_

_Will I ever find her?_  
_Please Someone help me_

_I need Someone Like you..._

Gin

_Yes_

_ They think _

_I resemble a fox_

_They're all wrong _

_Everyone Even Aizen_

_When the moonlight shines brightly _

_I think Where is she?_

_The one I love _

_Like a feather falling off the bird _

_Im lonely_

_Im the lonely lil fox_

_ The silver one _

_I am Gin _

_Hello!_

Szayel

_Dissecting time _

_I wanna know it all_

_ What is your blood type?_

_I'll figure it ou__t_

_ After all Im an espada_

_I'll dissect you_

_ Then throw you away _

_You'll never escape me_

_Death is near..._

Mayuri

_I am interested to know _

_What are you_

_What color is your blood?_  
_How big is an arrancar's liver?_  
_Dont worry_

_I only accept to dissect you _

_Now Please agree_

_For you wont last long _

_Without _

_The Dissecter_

Kon

_Im afraid _

_That I wont escape_

_ My fate of a stuffed animal_

_Its funny _

_How cute girls are_

_ Mmm To be squished in their..._  
_I love it that way_

_Peace out ladies!_

Kisuke

_Yes_

_ I am a doctor_

_Now don't complain!_  
_I have a friend _

_That would help She's called_

_Yoooruiiiiichiiiii!_

Orihime

_His orange hair_

_ And his black hair _

_I cant choose_

_Who should I choose?_  
_I'd betray Ichigo_

_ if i love...him _

_Ulquiorra..._  
_Oh what do i do now?_

_I wish life_

_ Was easy_

_ And I wish _

_For love_

_To be the same..._

Uryu

_I am a quincy _

_Yes I can sew_

_I'll sew anything for you_

_ But not if your a shinigami _

_I dont like them_

_So stay away soul reapers_

_ for i got bite_

_Rawr!_

_

* * *

_

Boy! That was fun making those! plz review ^^

Gracias Yougotink!

Thank you all!


End file.
